Sing to Me
by chuchoter
Summary: "Karaoke League? Never heard of such a thing, but let's try it Yuuri! It could be fun!" In which Phichit signs them up for a competitive karaoke league, and he watches his friend turn from the casual shower-singer to the bar's most requested soloist. And the silver-haired man on their team definitely adds some spice to the equation.
1. Channel Your Inner Freddie!

Phichit and Yuuri were spending their typical Friday night at home marathoning cult movies. They'd have it no other way, really, as the two were comfortable with normality. Phichit knew that normality helped with Yuuri's anxiety, and he had a pretty rough day in regards to his ever-constant battle with his mind. Tests, studying, skating...it all had a way to weigh down his friend, and he only wanted his friend to have a moment, if only a moment, of solitude.

They were currently watching Rocky Horror Picture Show, and he could hear Yuuri grin as he sang along with the obnoxious characters. Phichit smiled and sang along, too, because it was mandatory for crying out loud.

There's a light...Over at the Frankenstein Place

Yuuri instinctively sang Janet's part while Phichit provided harmony and Riff Raff's solo, and he had to admit that his friend had a great voice. It was soft and gentle, yet he knew the power that Yuuri had hidden. Yuuri would never admit it, saying that he wasn't anything special, but Phichit knew otherwise. He wished that he could convince Yuuri to sing in public, but he would always blush and tell him no.

He'd never tell Yuuri that he had done it before, but he had the video to prove it. They had decided to go out one night and explore Detroit, when they had stumbled upon a very loud karaoke bar. Luckily for Phichit, they allowed minors to sing, just not to drink. He and Yuuri had gone in, and Yuuri decided that he wanted drink. Phichit didn't stop him, but before he knew it his friend had downed a few beers and a couple of shots. He was loose, and there was a daring look in his eye.

"I'm gonna sing, Phichit," he had said after downing a shot.

Phichit laughed, "What are you going to sing?"

His friend looked at him with a sly grin. "You'll see," he said as he stood to submit his song.

They had waited through a few songs, Yuuri drinking another beer while he waited. The crowd danced heavily and whooped and cheered as each singer finished their song when finally, "Yuuri K! To the stage!"

Downing his drink, Yuuri drunkenly walked up to the stage, the crowd cheering for him. Phichit pushed his way to the front of the crowd, not wanting to miss his friend's debut as the funky bass slid into the speakers, and he clapped as Yuuri moved his hips to the beat. He immediately knew the song that Yuuri had chosen, as it was one of his favorite songs to sing to in the shower. He quickly pulled out his phone and pushed record, not wanting to forget this moment.

"Give me...body..."

The crowd was already into it as Yuuri sang, moving seductively as he sang. He came alive on the stage, and Phichit would secretly announce it as Yuuri's sexual awakening.

"Body language!"

Phichit, while recording, noticed a tall man next to him, who was even more into Yuuri's performance than the rest of the crowd, giving his friend's what he could only describe as "sex eyes." The silver haired man, danced using only his upper body, drinking his brown drink through the stirring straws provided. He was sexy, by all means, and Pichit had to remind himself to introduce him and Yuuri later.

His friend continued to sing, getting even more into the seductive nature of Queen's song. Phichit knew that Yuuri had a thing for the band, and it was ever apparent as he channeled his inner Freddie.

The song ended with Yuuri bowing drunkenly and exited the stage toward Pitchit, a drunk smile plastered on his face, "That was so fun!"

"I'm glad you had fun, Yuuri! But, hey, there's this guy I want to introduce you to. He's-" Gone, Phichit thought to himself as he looked where the man once was. He craned his neck around the bar, trying to find the silver hair.

"He's what, Phichit?"

He sighed and turned to his friend, "You know, it's not important. Let's dance, yeah?"

And so they danced, and Yuuri drank to the point that Pichit had to cut him off. And they went home.

Phichit smiles at the memory as Yuuri bobs his head to Sweet Transvestite. He wants to take Yuuri to the karaoke bar again someday, because he knows that Yuuri would have fun. If only he could find a way to convince him, though…

It's not until later, when Phichit checks his phone, that he sees his bait.

"Calling all singers! Eastside Karaoke is hosting a competitive karaoke league! Sign up with your friends and win some sweet prizes! 18+ to sing, 21+ to drink!"

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought, or if you saw any errors!


	2. It's Britney Bitch

Phichit, in his mischievous glory, plants a printed out flyer for Eastside's karaoke league on Yuuri's desk the next day. He uses his roommate's absence to his full advantage, and hopes that it will be enough to strike up a conversation. He looks up the rules and regulations while he waits for Yuuri's return, only to be bummed by the leagues 6-8 man rule. He'd have to find at least four other people to join their team, and they had to have a name.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

He reads deeper into the rules; team shirts are required, a team manager, at least two males and two females...Crap. He thinks to the list of people that he knows, and if they would even want to sing. Quickly pulling out his phone, he texts the two females that he is closest to-Mila and Sara.

'Hey, how would you feel about joining a competitive karaoke league with me and possibly Yuuri?'

Mila's reply is almost instant, 'YES! Count. Me. In.'

One down, he thinks to himself as he scrolls through the rules, reading deeper into what would actually have to go into this. He assumes that he would be the team manager, and he would be in charge of assigning solos and making their setlist. He can definitely do this!

As he waits (impatiently) for Sara's reply, he thinks of team names. If their team consisted of the people in their skating club, he could theme it around that. He really didn't want it to be too cheesy, but he's always been a fan of bad puns. _The Figure 8s,_ he thinks. No, no. _Too_ cheesy…

A dig erupts from his phone, and he quickly grabs it in hopes of Sara's reply. To his displeasure, it wasn't. However, it was Guang Hong, 'What is this I hear about a karaoke league?! Cause I want in.'

He smiles, 'Great! You're in. Want to help me pick a name?'

'Yeah. I'll let you know when I think of something good.'

As he scrolls, he hears Yuuri walk through the door and a rush of anxiety rushes through him. _Please say yes, Yuuri_.

He nods at his roommate in anticipation as Yuuri walks to his desk, slowly picking up the flyer. It feels like eternity before Yuuri acknowledges it, "Phichit, what is this?"

"What's is what?" He asks, not looking up from his computer in a desperate attempt to hide his smile.

"A competitive karaoke league?"

"Karaoke league? Never heard of such a thing, but let's try it Yuuri! It could be fun," he looks up at Yuuri with a grin.

Yuuri sets the flyer down with a look that Phichit can't decipher, and he can almost feel the crushing reply that he knows will come. Social situations have never been Yuuri's thing, and he knows that Yuuri is thinking about the _people_ that will be there. The rules clearly stated that every member of their team had to sing at least two solos during their regular eight week season, and Yuuri would struggle with that. He didn't do the whole "all eyes on him" thing if he didn't have to.

With a sigh, Yuuri looks at him, "Phichit, I really don't think-"

"Yuuri, I hear you. I do, but it'll be fun! I can promise you that. Guang Hong and Mila already agreed to join. I've asked Sara, too. You'd be with your friends, and we all want you to have a good time."

He can feel Yuuri's internal struggle, and his pulse accelerates only slightly. With a pleading look, he closes his laptop, "Yuuri, please. It'll be _fun_."

Another sigh, but Phichit smiles. He got him, "Fine. But I don't want to sing solos."

 _Crap_.

Sara agrees later that night, and Phichit scrambles to find a sixth member. Everyone else in their skating club declined his offer, saying that karaoke was dumb. He feigned an offended gasp, but his efforts turned up empty handed. They were so close! Guang Hong texts him the next day, though, claiming that he had found them a sixth member. Phichit was relieved when Leo was added, and he quickly submitted their team through the bar. They were going to call themselves "The Ice-Holes," which Phichit laughed at. He designs a quick, easy shirt with their team name and their names on the back.

"Yuuri, what do you think of our shirts? Punny enough?" He asks, turning his screen to his roommate.

He looks up from his textbook, slightly annoyed, but chuckles when he reads the name, "I like it."

"Awesome! We have to wear our shirts every week, but it says that we can incorporate a costume around them."

Yuuri, clearly not wanting to talk anymore about it, turns back to his textbook. Phichit knows that Yuuri is still apprehensive about singing in front of people. He had told him so last night after agreeing to join. Phichit had promised him, though, that he wouldn't have to sing a solo until he was comfortable with it.

The manager of the league, Christophe, emails him confirming their submission. Through his email, he seems friendly enough.

'Hey Phichit! I've got your team confirmed. I like your name, by the way. Our first round starts this Saturday, so please arrive to the bar around 8. I'll have wristbands for your underage members.

To be clear on my end, you have six members:

You, 20. Manager (wb)

Yuuri K, 22

Sara C, 22

Mila B, 20 (wb)

Leo I, 19 (wb)

Guang Hong, 19 (wb)

This week's theme is "It's Britney, Bitch" so have your team prepare songs by Queen Spears.

Looking forward to watching you guys perform!

-Christophe'

With an excited squeal, Phichit texts the members of his group. He plans a meeting in the dance studio the next day to come up with their setlist and to choreograph. He almost forgets to sleep that night due to excitement.

Their meeting starts off simple enough; Mila demanding that she sing their first solo.

"I _have_ to sing _Gimme More_ , guys. It's perfect!" She exclaims as they sit in their circle.

"If no one has any objections, then I'm fine with it. We just have to submit our setlist by Friday. The earlier, the better, though. We're guaranteed our songs if we submit them first."

"We have to have two solos and a group number, right?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, but as long as we have two people singing for the group, then it counts," Phichit says, writing down Mila's solo in his notebook, "So, we just need two more songs. Anyone have any ideas?"

" _Work Bitch_ would be a good group number," Guang Hong says, "We could make some fun, sexy choreography."

"Yes! I'm down for that," Sara says, nudging Yuuri with her shoulder, "Yuuri could come up with the choreography."

Yuuri blushes a bright red and Phichit chuckles at his friend, "Only if he's up for it. Yuuri?"

"Uh, sure. I don't know how sexy it would be, though."

Mila snorts, "Oh, Yuuri. We all know how _sexy_ you can be if you try! You're the one taking pole dancing classes."

"For athletic training!" He yells

The group laughs, much to Yuuri's embarrassment. They settle down though, and decide on the final solo. Guang Hong would be singing _Womanizer_.

The group stands in front of the mirrored wall, Yuuri and Sara combining seductive hip sways with actual choreography for those not singing. Sara had suggested that they use the choreography from the music video, They, as a group, decided that Phichit, Leo, and Sara would be singing their group number while everyone else danced in the background. Yuuri, still flustered from earlier, declared that he did not want to sing at all this upcoming week. The group, save Phichit, gushed at how nervous Yuuri was to sing.

After a few hours of choreography, The Ice-Holes had their set list, and Phichit made sure to set an alarm for Friday at eight in the morning to guarantee their setlist. He and Yuuri walk to their dorm after practice, and Phichit rambles about how excited he is to perform. He notices how quiet Yuuri is, and he tells himself not to press him-it would only make things worse for his anxious friend.

They walk through campus, the streetlamps illuminating their way, and the light wind giving the September Wednesday evening a cooler feel. Phichit looks over at his roommate, and notices the small frown on his face, "Hey, you okay? It's not the choreography, is it? Because I'm sure we can change it."

"No, it's not that," Yuuri says walking forward, "What if I mess up and I cause the group to lose?"

Phichit stops walking, grabbing Yuuri's arm as he does, "Yuuri, even if you mess up, it's just a fun competition. Either way, we'll have seven more weeks before the semi-finals. It's supposed to be a fun thing, Yuuri."

"I know that, Phichit. I do, but I can't help it. I just don't want anyone to be disappointed in me."

He's seen this before with Yuuri, and he knows an anxiety attack is on its way. Still gripping his arm, Phichit pulls Yuuri into a tight hug, "It's going to be okay. Just remember to have fun! Plus, you'll be able to get some liquid courage in you!"

He wants to tell Yuuri that he's done it before, that people love when he's on stage, that he _is_ good. He can't, though, knowing full well that it would only cause Yuuri to freak out even more. Pulling out of the hug, he smiles at Yuuri, who has tears in his eyes.

He chuckles, and rubs them away, "Sorry, Phichit."

"No, don't be Yuuri. It's okay," he says walking forward, "Plus, you have those moves down! Britney would be jealous!"

After submitting their setlist on Friday morning, the day goes by all too fast and Saturday is upon The Ice-Holes. Phichit has the group meet at the dance studio at 6 to do last minute rehearsals and prepare their costumes. They girls decide to style their costumes after Britney's schoolgirl outfit, while Leo thinks it would hilarious if the guys wore denim jackets with denim jeans.

"We look ridiculous," Yuuri states, staring at himself in the mirror.

"That's the point, Yuuri! Now, let's go," Leo says, pulling him to the door, "We gotta _work_!"

Phichit and Guang Hong laugh, and they head to the bar.

It's packed with people participating in open-mic before the competition, and Phichit can feel Yuuri stiffen as people look at them as they walk through the door. A few people clap at their dedication, complementing the denim to Leo's delight. Yuuri and Phichit walk to the bar to talk to Christophe, who is leaning over the bar talking to someone.

 _Wait._

Phichit recognizes the silver hair, and he stops walking. Yuuri looks back at him, confused, "You okay?"

Dazed, Phichit looks on at the bar. _It has to be him_ , he thinks. The silver hair is a dead giveaway, and maybe he'll get the chance to introduce him and Yuuri…

"Phichit!"

"Yeah! Sorry," he says, snapping out of his match-making daze, "Let's go talk to Chris."

Phichit lead Yuuri up the the bar where Chris talks to his silver haired friend. Phichit uses the time to get a better look at the man; his pointed features compliment him nicely, and his blue eyes-

"Ah, you must be Phichit! I'm digging the outfits." Christophe says, pulling to Phichit to reality again.

"Yeah! And this is Yuuri." He makes sure to say his friend's name loud enough for the Silver Fox to hear.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuri! This is my good friend Viktor. He's competing in the league, too! His team is-Oh," he turns to Viktor again, who Phichit notices is staring at Yuuri, "What is your team name again, Viktor?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Victorious Secret," he turns to Phichit and Yuuri, "My cousin and his friend came up with the name."

"Nice," Phichit says as Chris hands him the underage bracelets, "Have you done this before?"

"No, but Yuri and Otabek love karaoke just as much as they love winning, so we formed a team."

Phichit pulls Yuuri to sit next to Viktor, "It's our first time, too! We're called The Ice-Holes. Yuuri, tell him how Guang Hong came up with the name."

"Huh? Oh, we're all in an ice skating club together. Ice because ice skating, you know?"

Viktor leans in and chuckles at his friend, "You ice skate, huh? Interesting. Tell me more."

With a sly grin, Phichit grabs the wristbands to distribute to his underage teammates, leaving Yuuri with Viktor for the time being.

The Ice-Holes are matched up to compete against a team called Pitches Be Crazy, but between Mila's seductive performance and Guang Hong's hilarious dance moves Phichit's team is ahead by a full eight points. Leo, Sara, and himself prepare to sing with PBC sing their group rendition of _My Perogative_. Yuuri, under Phichit's watchful eye, is standing next to Viktor talking about how they had all met, and that he and Phichit were roommates. The two had taken shots together, and Yuuri's cheeks were starting to redden from the alcohol.

PBC ends their song to an excited crowd, and Christophe's voice came over the speaker's, "Give it up for Pitches Be Crazy. Making Mama Spears proud up in here," the crowd cheers again, "Now, we hand it over to The Ice-Holes again for _Work Bitch_!"

The crowd whoops and hollers, and Phichit swears he watches Viktor's eyes follow Yuuri to the stage. _Just like last time_.

Once they are settled, Phichit nods to Christophe, who starts their music. All six of them start in a single line, Yuuri and Mila standing next to Sara. As she starts to sing, she sways her hips to each upbeat. Whistles come from the crowd sound and the beat takes off as Phichit and Leo walk to the center of the stage and the dancers walk to the back of the stage.

The way they planned was for each group to have a moment in the limelight; during a point when the trio weren't singing, they would pop to the ground and bob to the music while the dancing trio wowed the audience with their moves. Sara had come up with the idea, and Phichit loves her for it.

They pop down as planned, and the audience explodes with cheers as Yuuri, front and center, bursts with a new light. Phichit knows that he practiced these moves in private, because there is no way that he didn't. His movements are sharp, and he grins at Yuuri's confidence.

Sara, Leo, and Phichit stand to sing, but the dancers still dominate the center of the stage. They alternate through the bridge, and the crowd still screams and jumps to the thick beat. _They were going to win this!_ As they reach the second verse, Yuuri and crew head to the back of the stage and pose while he, Sara, and Leo sing again, only to come to the front again to repeat their performance.

As they reach the breakdown, Sara takes the center of the stage and the dancers stand next to her, all four of them doing the same movements. It's sharp, and Phichit watches the crowd cheer for them, but he watches where _Viktor_ is watching-Yuuri.

"Hold your head high, fingers to the sky!" Sarah sang, pulling Phichit back to the task at hand.

The group walks to their straight line that they had started in, doing the same arm movements to their repeated "work." They changed arm movements as they sang "work it out," building the intensity with each hit. The bow as the music quickly fades, only to have Leo pop up in time to sing, "You better work bitch!"

The crowd goes wild again and the sextet finishes their sharp dance movements, and when they (finally) finish, Phichit can barely hear himself think. They group smile and hug each other, celebrating in one of the best performances of the night. Exiting the stage, they walk to the bar to grab water, but Phichit notices that Viktor pulls Yuuri to the side.

They high five, and Viktor hands Yuuri a drink, which is gladly accepted.

"Phichit, quit being a voyeur and come get some water! You deserve it," Mila yells

He smiles with one last glance at his best friend, and goes to celebrate with his team.

They win their matchup by a landslide, being the only team out of ten to clinch all fourteen points up for grabs. Phichit is elated when they finally leave the bar at 1:30 am. Yuuri and Sara, being the only members over the age of 21, are happily drunk. Yuuri, as he and Phichit take an Uber back to their dorm, gleefully tells Phichit how Viktor gave him his number.

Shoving his hand in Phichit's face, all Phichit could see were smears from where a number once was. He chuckled, knowing how upset and hungover Yuuri would be in the morning.

* * *

Hello, and thanks again for reading! I plan to update this every Tuesday, so be on the lookout! For the sake of age laws, I tweaked their ages.

As always, please let me know your thoughts, or if you see any errors.


	3. One Hit Wonderland

'Karaoke nerds!

Christophe here with week two's exciting theme! We all know them, and we love to hate them: One Hit Wonders! Every era of music has them, so don't be afraid to kick it old school.

Just a reminder that shirts must be worn during your performances, but they don't have to be worn in the traditional shirt fashion. As long as they are "worn" above your waist, you're in the clear. Also, any songs sang in previous weeks **cannot** be performed again, even if they fit the week's theme.

Submit your setlist to me starting Friday at 9am.

Bring it this week! Old farts, get drunk as fuck! Babies, too bad so sad!

-The host(est) with the mostest

Phichit and Yuuri are sitting together at the campus coffee shop, Yuuri diligently doing homework and Phichit scouring Youtube for one hit wonders. He has a few ideas in mind, but he wants to have a good list of songs for The Ice-Holes to choose from. As they are currently in first place, he wants to up the game a bit by having the most ridiculous songs that they can find. Guang Hong had texted him with an idea for the group, which he was very fond of.

It's a sexy song, he thinks as he listens to it again. _Oops (Oh My)_ by Tweet would definitely make the audience laugh, as he knows Guang Hong would find a way it funny. A strip tease, maybe? He would have to email Christophe and double-check if that would even be allowed….

He looks up at Yuuri, who has a noticeable glow about him today. Left over confidence from their performance on Saturday exuded from, and Phichit smiles at his friend. He was visibly upset on Sunday after finding out that Viktor's number had been rubbed away from his hand, but after some lengthy Facebook stalking on Phichit's part, he had found him and messaged him.

"Hey, Phichit?" Yuuri asks him after a moment.

He looks up again, pausing his music, "Yeah?"

"Viktor asked if I wanted to hang out this week…"

He gasps in excitement, standing fast as he does. It attracts stares from the other patrons, but Phichit doesn't mind, "Yuuri! That's so exciting!"

His roommate blushes, "Yeah, but...What if he won't like me?"

Sitting back in his chair, Phichit wants to tell him that he knows Viktor already does due to one _Body Language_ performance, and let's not even get started on _Work Bitch_...He sighs, though, knowing that no matter what he says, Yuuri will still doubt himself, "Yuuri, how could he not? You're awesome."

Yuuri blushes, looking down at his textbook. He doesn't say anything else about it, but Phichit can see the internal struggle that his roommate is going through. He's seen it before when others have taken an interest in Yuuri. They would hang out a few times, but it would quickly fizzle out due to the insecurities. He wants to do something, _anything_ , for Yuuri to ease his doubt…

Looking back to his laptop, Phichit quickly opens Facebook. He had added Viktor on Facebook on Sunday, so he quickly shoots him a message.

'Hey, Yuuri told me you guys are hanging out this week!'

He watches the the three dots dance as Viktor types back, and he knows that he probably shouldn't do what he's about to, but he just wants Yuuri to be happy!

'Hey! Yeah, I asked him if he wanted to hang out on Thursday evening.'

'I know that I probably shouldn't say anything, and please don't tell him that I'm doing this, but you need to know that Yuuri is incredibly self-conscious. He gets anxious easily, and that tends to make his dates go bad. If he gets like that, please understand, because I can tell you that he's really excited.'

He waits for the three dots, feeling guilty for what he just did. He hopes that it doesn't ruin anything before it even happens. The dots come after a moment, though, and Phichit steals another glance at Yuuri, who is looking at his phone with a smile.

'You're a good friend, Phichit, but don't worry too much. I understand, and I'll be patient with him. I like him a lot.'

He smiles at his computer, thinking that this might go great for Yuuri, 'You better be, because I will find you and kick your ass if you hurt him. :P Does your team have a setlist for Saturday?'

'Oh yeah! We made it today. Our group number is _Tainted Love_ a la Coneheads. And I won't hurt him, Phichit. Lol'

'Coneheads? We don't have our solos picked out yet, but Guang Hong wants to do _Oops (Oh My)_ for our group number. Have you ever heard that song?! It's sex.'

'It's a movie. You should watch it! And I have heard that song, and it is very sexy. Is Yuuri going to sing in the group? ;)'

He laughs, earning a look from Yuuri. Phichit waves him off, and he goes back to studying.

'I don't know yet. We meet tonight to discuss strategy. Maybe our teams will get paired up. If so, you're going down!'

'Haha, we'll see! He should, though. He'd kill it, just like he did with your number last week.'

'I'll talk to him about it. But I'm gonna go. I'm supposed to be studying. Talk to you later!'

He signs out of the messenger with a smile, earning him a weird look from Yuuri. He grins at his roommate, and opens his notes from class that morning. Nothing sticks, though, as he can only think about the team meeting that night.

The meeting starts off with Phichit playing the song for their group number, and The Ice-Holes agree that Guang Hong should be lead. Mila and Sara squeal at the mention of a strip tease, which Phichit still hadn't asked Christophe about. Yuuri, however, is silent through the beginning of the meeting. Everyone notices it, but no one speaks. Phichit watches him, though, and his friend's hands are twisting around each other.

They speak more on the group number, deciding who will sing when and how they will dance when Yuuri coughs, bringing everyone's eyes to him, "I think I want to sing a solo, if that's okay."

Sara and Mila almost scream, and Leo claps Yuuri on the back, "Yes, Yuuri! Do you have a song?"

"Well, no...But I do want to try it out, and Phichit said we all have to sing two solos, so…"

"Of course, Yuuri. I can help you pick out a song, if you want," Phichit says with a smile. He already knows a great song, but he doesn't want to bombard Yuuri with ideas just yet. They have all week, after all.

"I want to sing a solo, too," Leo says, turning to Phichit, "But it's slower."

"What song?" Guang Hong asks

" _The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia_."

Mila laughs, "What? I've never even _heard_ of that song."

The group laughs again, and Phichit brings up the song on Youtube. It was made in the 70's, and it's just as amazingly awful as any of them could have hoped. As it plays through the speakers, Leo dramatically sings along, surprising everyone again. They all watch him as he dramatically flails his arms around, telling the tragic story through movement.

"It's a good song, guys!"

Yuuri turns to Leo with a sad grin, "Leo, it's really not."

"Traitors!"

They stand and Sara takes over with choreography. She directs Guang Hong through his starting moves, and Phichit decides to take this time to pull Yuuri aside to talk solos. Yuuri gives him a strange look as Phichit pulls him into the hallway, "So what song are you thinking, Yuuri?"

Yuuri, who has the musical vastness of a generic pop station, shrugs and mumbles something about Lindsay Lohan. Phichit chuckles and pulls out his phone. He had wanted to sing this song as a solo for himself, but he knows that Yuuri could have fun with it. He hits play, and " _I Know What Boys Like"_ plays quietly. He watches Yuuri blush at the words, smiling with each seductive line.

"Phichit, no!" He says with a laugh, as the song reaches the chorus.

"Why not? _Viktor_ would love it!"

" _Phichit!_ "

He holds his hands up in defense, song still playing, "I'm just saying, Yuuri!

Yuuri looks down at his shoes, "Maybe. We'll see," he turns to the studio door, "I'll let you know by Thursday."

Thursday comes, and Yuuri is, to say the least, a mess. He overslept that morning, missing his eight am lecture, which has caused him to be just off. He throws on a mismatched outfit and grabs an untoasted bagel as he sprints out of his door to get to his nine am class. He is thankful that he lives on campus for this, though, as he runs through campus pushing past the stragglers who take up most of the sidewalk. He disregards the strange looks that people give him, which he praises himself on.

He slides into an open seat in the nick of time, still feeling drowsy. Opening his notebook, he begins to write as his professor speaks about DNA, though his mind wanders. He feels like he's forgetting something important about today, but as he writes his notes he can't pinpoint it…

It isn't until his two hour break, when he checks his phone, that he remembers.

 _ **Viktor**_

 _Looking forward to tonight! Do you want me to pick you up?_

He's hanging out with Viktor...And he forgot all about it. He quickly types a message to Phichit; a distress signal full of self-depreciation, cursing himself for forgetting.

 _ **Me**_

 _I forgot that I was hanging out with Viktor tonight...I can't believe I'm such an idiot! Phichit, what do I do?_

Instead of texting back, Phichit calls him.

"Phichit, help," he says, disregarding a proper greeting.

" _Yuuri, it's going to be okay. When do you have a break?"_

He sighs, "Now. I don't have class until 1."

" _Skip it. It's just a lecture, anyway."_

"You know I can't do tha-"

" _Yuuri. It'll be okay. I'm done for the day, so just come back to the room and I'll help you get ready."_

He debates the proposition in his head, hating himself for even considering skipping a class. In his four years, Yuuri has only missed two classes, _ever_ , and it was due to being sick with the flu. He had tried to go to class, but Phichit had held the door shut. He prides himself on his diligence, and it is killing him to consider missing class for such a silly reason.

But, he thinks, it's just one class.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten."

He hangs up the phone and gathers his notebooks and throws them into his tattered backpack, and walks back to his dorm. He tries to ignore the dread he feels.

In the room, Phichit shuffles through Yuuri's closet in an attempt to find an outfit. Yuuri had tried to tell Phichit that he didn't need to look good-he and Viktor were just hanging out, after all-but his roommate insisted that he looked good. His attempts to thwart any outfit that was pitched, though, went unnoticed. Eventually, he agrees to a basic outfit of jeans, a graphic t-shirt, and a cardigan.

"When is he picking you up?" Phichit asks as Yuuri gets dressed.

"I have no clue. He texted me, but I forgot to reply."

He hears Phichit groan in annoyance, "Yuuri...Where is your phone?"

He turns to tell Phichit no, but his friend is already going through his backpack in search of the phone. He tries to stop him, cardigan only half pulled up his arms, but Phichit is already typing to Viktor.

"I told him to pick you up at 6. He said that is fine with him," he says with a sly grin, "How do you feel about bowling?"

"Phichit!"

He sighs, and sits on his bed. A million thoughts rush through Yuuri's head at once, and soon he can't control his breathing. What if Viktor doesn't like him, he's never even _been_ bowling, what if he falls and makes a fool of himself, what if-

"Yuuri, breathe with me." He doesn't even notice Phichit sit next to him, or the hand rubbing circles on his back, "It's going to be okay. I know for a fact that Viktor is excited to hang out with you."

Eventually, six rolls around and Yuuri finds himself in Viktor's car, anxiety still coursing through his veins. Bowling goes well, though, and Yuuri finds himself relaxing as the night goes on. Viktor talks to him about karaoke, and reveals that he's singing a solo. Yuuri thinks back to the potential solo that he will be singing…

"I might be singing one, too," he says while they take a break to eat.

"Yeah? What song are you thinking?" Viktor says as he takes a bite of his burger.

Yuuri blushes, looking down at his own burger, "I Know What Boys Like? Phichit picked it out."

Viktor laughs, mid-chew, making Yuuri blush even more. He debates even singing now. Viktor must have noticed his distress though, as he feels a strong hand on his shoulder, "You should do it, Yuuri. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just a funny song."

Yuuri relaxes his shoulders, and chuckles, "It's okay. I'm still on the fence about singing it…"

Viktor playfully pushes Yuuri's shoulder, "You should! You were great last week, by the way."

"I didn't even sing, though."

"Doesn't matter. You killed that dance."

They chat more about karaoke before Viktor says that he has class in the morning, and that they should probably head home. He tells Yuuri that he is in the graduate program for physical therapy, and that he has a lecture at 8. While he is disappointed that they must end their date (is it even a date, he asks himself) but he knows that Phichit is anxiously waiting to hear all about it.

Saturday night comes, and Viktor finds himself at Eastside at 8. Christophe is behind the bar, dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"Why?" Viktor asks as he takes a seat at the bar.

"One Hit Wonderland! As the host, I have to find a way to get into the theme, even if I don't get to sing."

Chris pushes a whisky sour to him, which he happily takes, "Makes sense I guess."

"So, how was your date with Yuuri?" He asks Viktor, leaning against the bar.

After a liberal drink, Viktor smiles, "I think it went well. He's singing a solo, you know."

"Why, yes, I do know." Christophe says with a deadpan look.

Viktor laughs and takes another drink, "Right."

He sits at the bar for a while, when he sees Phichit and Yuuri walk into the bar. Open mic has started, and he only half-listens to the singers. He greets them when they walk up to the bar, and notices that Yuuri is wrapping his hands around each other. He must be nervous, he thinks.

"Viktor! How's it going?" Phichit says, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Good, you?"

"I'm swell," he says, leaning in closer to Viktor, "We pregamed, so I may or may not be drunk."

He looks at Yuuri, who is shaking his head with a smile.

"How are you, Yuuri?"

"Oh, I'm okay," he says with a blush. Viktor smiles, thinking about how cute Yuuri is when he blushes.

"He's nervous for his solo!" Phichit whispers in his ear.

Christophe walks over with a smile, "What can I get you, Yuuri? You look like you need a drink."

Yuuri walks closer to Viktor, and he can feel the younger man shaking lightly. He wants to wrap his arms around him, but he resists.

"I'll take a vodka-cran," he says over Phichit's squeal about Chris' outfit.

The rest of The Ice-Holes arrive shortly after, and Viktor cranes his neck in search of his own team. Unfortunately, it would just be Otabek, Yuri, and himself tonight as their other teammates couldn't make it. He sees his cousin talking with Otabek on the couches against the far wall.

At 9, Chris announces the line-up; Victourious Secret would be going against Pitches Be Crazy. He's not worried about it, though, after their performance last week. The Ice-Holes were matched up with The Basslines. He watches the other teams while sitting at the bar with Yuuri and Phichit, although he finds it hard to watch the performers.

Eventually, he is called up to the stage for his solo. His team cheers for him along with Phichit. Yuuri claps as he walks up to the stage, and his music fades into his ears. He chose to sing _Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ , and the crowd loves it. In true David Tennant fashion, he marches to the beat as he sings. He watches Yuuri as he sings, and smiles as the Japanese man sings into his drink with Phichit.

It goes by fast, and the song ends with a blaring reaction from the audience. The other team's soloist comes up and performs, but they don't seem very into it. Viktor stands next to Yuuri, who is visibly tipsy and dances to the song.

"You did great, Viktor!"

He thanks Yuuri quickly, and tells him that he's going to get a drink. He returns quickly enough to see Otabek walk onto the stage with a grin. _Blue (Da Ba Dee)_ comes on, and the same reaction that he got from the audience greets his ears. He watches his cousin Yuri dance at the front of the stage, cheering his friend on.

The song ends with Otabek mimicking a mic drop, and Pitches Be Crazy's second soloist performs. He and Yuuri dance to _Funkytown_ and laugh, which puts Viktor on cloud nine. Tipsy Yuuri's laugh sounds the way butterscotch tastes, and he craves it. Phichit shimmies next to them, getting into the song. They are soon joined by Otabek and Yuri, who sing along.

Before he knows it, though, it's time for their group number. They make their way to the stage again, and _Tainted Love_ begins to play. As he told Phichit, they sang the song with the added "agh, aghs," and the crowd loves it. Yuuri is laughing as he watches Viktor while Phichit drunkenly dances with their teammates.

Some time, and a few drinks later, Yuuri is called to the stage. He's less nervous than he was before, Viktor observes as he begins to sing. _I Know What Boys Like_ is the perfect song for Yuuri, he thinks with a smile as he watches the younger man strut across the stage. He recieves a few cheers from his teammates, which Viktor thinks is too little. He deserves people screaming his name.

He gets just that, though, as he sings the "nah nahs." The audience whoops and cheers for Yuuri, and he watches as Yuuri gets more into the performance as the songs goes on. He leans down to Viktor, singing to him with a grin. He grabs onto the collar of Viktor's shirt, pulling him close and Viktor leans in closer, just to tease him. He's pushed back, though, "Sucker!"

Phichit laughs next to him, screaming Yuuri's name. He's in shock, to say the least, as he stands there holding his drink. Drunk Yuuri is bold, he thinks as he watches the performance end. He's pulled out of his shocked state, though, when he feels Yuuri jump onto him, wrapping him into a hug.

"That was so fun!" He yells next to his ear.

Viktor returns the hug, careful not to spill his drink, "You were awesome, Yuuri! Dare I say sexy."

The butterscotch laugh returns, "You think?"

Viktor nods into Yuuri's neck, "Very."

The opposing soloist performs a rivaling performance, but Leo returns it back to them with his dramatic solo. Yuuri cheers his team on through Guang Hong's hilarious "strip tease" during their group number, and soon the night is over.

Christophe announces that The Ice-Holes are still in first place, followed by Victourious Secret in a close second. The bar is cleared, and soon Viktor finds himself waiting with Yuuri and Phichit for their Uber. The night is chilly, but Viktor doesn't notice it too much as Yuuri stands next to him chatting excitedly about the night.

"We better get matched up against you next week, Viktor!"

"Oh? Why do you say that?" He asks with a chuckle

"Cause, I'm going to sing the sexiest solo you'll ever imagine. So sexy you won't be able to even sing straight," Yuuri says, playfully pointing to his cheek.

He only hopes so, because he could do this every week.

"Yuuri, our ride is here!" Phichit calls from the curb.

With a content sigh, Yuuri walks to his friend. He turns back, cheeks red from alcohol, and waves to Viktor with a smile. Viktor waves back, feeling something that he hasn't felt in quite a long time.

* * *

It was a chore to get this chapter out, let me tell you! I was under a tornado warning last night, which caused my power to go out. It also caused my internet to be out most of the day, and even when it came back it was suuuper slow. Thanks for the reviews last time! I really appreciate it.

As always, let me know what you thought!


End file.
